I have Waited A Thousand Years
by xXxAngelStormxXx
Summary: Finn X Sage Another idea about them and their - this begins where Finn is still plotting to kill himself and the rest of the fam isn't too happy about that. [Please remember to leave a review to let me know what you think!]


Carefully I stalk through the Grill, my target still unaware of my presence.

He was sitting all alone up at the bar, his hair chopped shorter than I was used to it being when we were human and his clothes more modern, probably thanks to his sister and mother.

Still I was able to move silently and was watching him, trying to gauge whether or not he would be happy to see me again.

After all he was the one who sent me away, he practically shoved me out the door- in a metaphorical sense.

 _I creep through the remains of our pillaged little village, making my way towards the Mikaelson hut. As I slowly approach the door, I raise my delicate hand to knock on the wooden door when the reason for my visit and possibly the destruction of the village appeared in the doorway._

 _I tense in surprise, but that fades almost immediately upon looking into his face. I knew I should be afraid but I just couldn't bring myself to feel in such a way towards him._

 _"Finnegan. You're alright." I reach out to cradle his face in my hands, but he jerks away from my touch._

 _"You must leave." his voice is cold and distant, and his eyes seem black in the dark of evening even with the light from the random fires._

 _"I won't leave you."_

 _"You must, your parents are already packing what they can to take you all to the old world. You'll be safer there." His jaw sets as I protest._

 _"I am not leaving without you. I love you Finnegan, and I am not so easily scared away." I cross my arms over my chest, my own stubbornness setting in. "I am staying with you, here." My voice seems to echo in the quiet and all too still village._

 _"NO!" His voice rings loud, yet it is more of a growl. He roughly takes me by the arms and gives me a shake. "YOU WILL LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTS, GO WITH THEM TO SAFETY AND EVENTUALLY MAKE A NEW FAMILY FOR YOURSELF._

 _THERE IS NO GOOD FUTURE WITH ME, YOU NEED TO LEAVE. NOW." He instructs me as he looks me straight in the eyes._

 _I feel my chest tighten, as I accept that he no longer wishes for my presence. "As you wish." I relent, though I want nothing more than to keep fighting I feel I can no longer do it. As if my own will was taken away. I purse my lips and make a split second decision to do one last thing before I finally leave. Quickly I move up on my toes and kiss him on the cheek softly. "Goodbye Finnegan." Hurriedly I step away, lest I change my mind, but slow enough that he has time to change his._

 _As I walk away I can't help but glance over my shoulder at him repeatedly, this would be the last time I saw him and I wanted it to last forever, but alas- he was out of my sight much too soon and before I knew it I was with my family and they were forcing everything we could carry into bags and trunks_

 _The next morning we boarded a large boat and left the only home I'd ever known behind as we set sail for the old world where my parents had lived as children._

I purse my lips as I see his siblings surround him and listen as they begin to antagonize him for wanting to die because he hated his existence as a vampire.

I didn't have my powers back then, but I still wish he would've come to me none-the-less and at least told me his fears and worries.

I can help him now, and it hurts to know he never sought me out after being woken up from his dagger induced sleep. He never asked about what happened to me, he just assumed I'd lived and died a human life. I understand that though, he was focused on his anger towards his brother, and why should I expect anything after nearly a thousand years apart?

I can't help the frown that tugs at the corners of my mouth as my 'mentee' Damon starts joining in. Drawing my lips into a thin line I slowly stand and begin to make my way over to the bar where they were situated. I take a shallow breath to calm my nerves, his mother and father had just joined them as well and even though the antagonizing comments stopped they were glaring daggers at him.

"Matt." I greet as I take a seat a few stools away from them.

"Hey Sage, nice to see a friendly face around here." He smiled and raised the glass he was cleaning in acknowledgement. I was actually his boss, but I got him to relent and finally treat me like he would anybody else and we were actually pretty good friends.

"Can I get you anything boss?" He throws the cleaning towel over onto his shoulder and I nod slightly, "Tequila please."

"You got it." He smiles as he resumes his job.

They all turned towards me the second I spoke and I could see Finn's mouth had dropped open a small bit more than the rest of theirs had.

I raise an eyebrow at them and reach over, tapping his chin so he would close it. "You'll catch flies doing that." I joke half-heartedly.

"Here you go." matt hands me the shot glass and I move through the routine way of drinking the alcoholic liquid before looking back at them.

"Sage." He breaths my name and I offer a small smile in return.

"How are you even alive?!" Rebekah barely keeps from shrieking, they can all hear my heartbeat. Rebekah doesn't even wait for an answer before flashing over with vampire speed and throwing her arms around me in a hug.

"Aw, I missed you too Bekah." I roll my eyes but return the hug to one of my closest friends.

She moves back and yanks Finn over and off the barstool. "Now you have a reason to live, so stop moping around and man up!" Kol jumps in with his usual signature sarcastic and narcissistic nature as Bekah shoves Finn towards me.

"You're alive..? But how..?" He reaches out to cradle my face but retracts his hand at the last second before coming into contact with my skin.

"She's got to be some kind of witch." Niklaus finally speaks up, eyeing me warily.

"Nope." I make a 'pop' sound on the p and shake my head slightly. Ignoring his family I reach out my hand, palm up offering it to Finn and the other to Rebekah.

"Take my hand." I tell them calmly, but before either of them can do anything we're all submerged into blackness. Some sort of chemical leaking into the bar manages to knock all of us out, I barely hold on and am among the last to finally succumb to darkness.


End file.
